


Nendoroids

by Rachellelie



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3472967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachellelie/pseuds/Rachellelie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While surfing the web, Misaki comes across some interesting merchandise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nendoroids

**Author's Note:**

> I just really want these figurines, okay?

 

One day, as Misaki was doing research online for his homework, he came across some intriguing objects. “Usagi-san!!!!” He ran to Usagi-san's office, threw the door open and pointed to the screen of his laptop, “What are these?!” Usagi-san swiveled backwards in his chair, glancing at the laptop screen.

 

“Oh...I forgot about those. It’s seems like you found some Junai merchandise.”

 

“You mean I’m an action figure?! From the series with the me, who's not really me?”

 

“I think people prefer to call them collectible figurines, but yes. The company thought if they’d make more money by selling merchandise. We also sell art books showing off Misaki’s-”

 

“DON’T SELL THAT!!!!” Misaki yelled at the novelist in an attempt to drown out his next word. He walked towards the desk and set the laptop down next to the desktop computer.  “Anyways, why are these so expensive?” He asked, pointing to the price next to the picture of the figures.

 

“I believe they’re a limited edition item. If you want them I can ask-” The writer stopped at the pleading look in Misaki’s eyes. His eyes sparkled and he clasped his hands together excitedly,

 

“Eh?? I can have my own figure of myself?”

 

Usagi-san smiled, and ruffled Misaki’s hair, “I’ll see what I can do.”

 

_A few weeks later_

 

A pink box sat on the kitchen table. Through the plastic front three figurines could be seen. From left to right it contained Usagi-san, Suzuki-san, and Misaki. The real Misaki sat at the kitchen table. Staring at the box he carefully picked it up and closely examined its contents. From the couch in the living room Usagi-san commented, “Aren’t you going to open it, already?”

 

“Eh? But, they’re so neatly packed, and they’ve never been opened before...And you said it yourself that they’re a limited edition!”

 

“So? What’s the point of having them if you never open them? Though I’m not too sure what you plan on doing with them…”

 

“Shut up, old man. I have a figurine of myself, do you know how rare of an occurrence that is? Although it is because of you dirty novels but still…” Misaki trailed off. Then slowly opened the box and slid the figurines out. “Aww, Suzuki-san is so cute…”

 

Usagi-san looked up, “And what about me?”

 

Misaki rolled his eyes, “Yes yes, your figurine is cute too.” He stated a bit too loudly and with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Satisfied enough, Usagi-san went back to reading the newspaper.

 

“Hehe, I think the first thing I’ll do is mess with the Usagi-san figure.” A few moments passed and then Misaki held up the new figurine he had created, “Look, Usagi-san. Now you have Suzuki-sans body!” He held the Suzuki-san body with Usagi-sans head attached to it, out in the palm of his hand.

 

Usagi-san simply nodded, “Ah, don’t we look cute together.”

 

Misaki set the figure back on the table, irritated at Usagi-san's response.

 

Suddenly the sound of the doorbell echoed throughout the house, repeatedly, coupled with the sounds of knocks at the door. “Coming!" Misaki yelled back as he went to answer the door. Aikawa bursted into the living room and pointed her finger at Usagi-san while yelling at him about missing a deadline and a manuscript that she still needed.

 

“Ah, now that I think about it there was something like that…” Usagi-san looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully.

 

“What do you mean by that? Don’t tell me you forgot! Ah, Misaki-is it me? Did I do something wrong in a previous life?! Tell me what did I do to deserve this?! Working with such an irresponsible person!” Aikawa cried to Misaki while shaking him vigorously.

 

“It’s Misaki’s fault for distracting me.”

 

“Don’t blame your irresponsibleness on me!”

 

Aikawa sighed and then looked over at the figurines on the table. “Oh, so they finally came, huh? Aren’t they so cute?!” Her tone of voice was lighter as she smiled at the figures.

 

“Ah, yes!” Misaki responded as he showed his new toys off to the editor.

 

As the two of them conversed at the kitchen table, Usagi-san looked up from his paper, watching them, a thoughtful look on his face.

 

“You know...now that I think about it I do have this one-” Usagi-san trailed off then looked at Misaki, “Say, Misaki-let me see the figurine of you.”

 

Misaki tilted his head questioningly, “Eh, me? Here.” He handed over the figure.

 

“Ah, don’t tell me you’re going to get _that._ ” Aikawa  commented, “I don’t know why you still have that!”

 

“Eh, what what?” Misaki looked from Aikawa to Usagi-san, excitedly.

 

“I saved it for such an occasion as this.” Usagi-san answered Aikawa, as he headed towards his office.”

 

Aikawa sighed, “He has a certain figurine that someone gave to him as a gag gift a while ago, though I can’t remember who or why exactly…” Akaiwa trailed off as she crossed her arms and leaned her face against one of her fingers, a pondering expression on her  face.

 

“‘Eh…” Misaki trailed off in a questioning tone. How had he not noticed such a toy before? Then again, Usagi-san had so many toys strewn about around the house, it was hard to keep track of them all. Except of course, for the ones that were out to get Misaki himself, such as a certain bear collection falling down in an avalanche, crushing Misaki underneath.

 

A few moments later Usagi-san came back downstairs and set a figurine one the table. It contained the head of the Misaki figure and the body half of the figure was a white dress tinged with pink along with pink wings. The figure was holding a pink arrow in one hand, and a bow which closely resembled a rose in the other. It was the body of a rare figurine, and it belonged to a certain pink haired puella. “Now you’re a magical girl.” Usagi-san stated matter-of-factly while Misaki’s face turned scarlet.

 

“EH..??!!”

 

_Nii-san...I don’t remember agreeing to any contract!_

_The End._

  



End file.
